The Road to Virtue
by IAMiniquity
Summary: Eighty-Eight years she's been alive, looking in the mirror now she sees only the reflection of her body when she was merely Twenty-Two. Perhaps if she hadn't sought vengeance, if instead she'd been left to die in the snow that frigid January morning, as countless others had, she could've avoided becoming a Ripper. Rated M for Holocaust references. Klaroline, Klaus or Kol/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I want to start off by saying that in no way, shape, or form do I take The Holocaust lightly. I am a history major with particular focus on WWII and The Holocaust. I tried to get this idea out of my head but it just kept resurfacing repeatedly and I decided I had to get it out there. I respect every Man, Woman, and Child that was murdered, tortured, or otherwise brutalized due to or as a side effect of the disgusting and heinous crimes against them in the 1930s-40s. This story will be incredibly respectful to those who went through this human tragedy. I own nothing, I claim nothing. I just had to make sure that everyone knew I wasn't writing this to make a mockery of The Holocaust because that's far from the truth.

My character suffers from PTSD; Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but it is intensified due to her heightened vampire emotions.

That being said; This is a Klaus/OC (But I'm open to changing it to Kol/OC) fic, starting in Season Four. I will not be following the S4 plot line much though, just to be clear. Please do enjoy, and let me know if you think I should stop writing this, or if anyone is taking offense to it!

* * *

**The Road to Virtue.**

**Chapter One: The Darkest Memories.**

"_Monsters exist, but they are too few in numbers to be truly dangerous._

_More dangerous are…the functionaries ready to believe and act without asking questions."__  
__―_Primo Levi

"_For in the end, it is all about memory,_

_its sources and its magnitude, and, _

_of course, its consequences."__  
__―_Elie Wiesel, _Night_

"_Bread, soup - these were my whole life. I was a body._

_Perhaps less than that even: a starved stomach. _

_The s__tomach alone was aware of the passage of time."_  
―Elie Wiesel, _Night_

When she was a little girl her mother used to tell her stories, stories of a far off country where there was no religious persecution, where one was free to study what they pleased. It all seemed to good to be true to her, this nation called "America." Her mother told her that when it was all over- when the war was finally over, they would run to America and live free, without the fears of one of their family members being murdered on the way home from the grocery. Without the tremendous agony of waking up in the middle of the night and crying due to a stomach that had been empty for days. Without the sacrifice of your own warmth in the middle of the night for the warmth of an older or younger family member. Her mother promised baths in an enormous, luscious bathtub, an actual _meal_, and a warm bed. She promised all these things as soon as the war was over and they were able to escape to the free world.

Through all the hardships of living in the Kraków Ghetto in Poland these were the promises that kept her and the rest of her family alive and surprisingly cheerful. These were the words that inspired hope in her family to continue on and live as best as they could every day. They brought tears into her eyes when she lay in bed at night- clutching her younger sister for warmth, the thought of a better life. They were what kept her from breaking down and giving up every time she saw yet another lifeless body of a friend, or acquaintance, on her way home from buying groceries. The promise that nothing could make life any worse than it already was for her and her people.

She couldn't have possibly be more wrong.

Nanette Silverman's mother was never able to fulfill the promises she made to her family; her mother was killed by Nazi's, right in front of her two daughters, in 1943 during the evacuation of the Kraków Ghetto. Nanette lost all of her previously acquired hope then. Her faith in humanity was gone. She left that to her sister, Austra, as she tactfully attempted to save both of their lives from the Nazi army as it wiped out the entire Ghetto.

"Miss Silverman?" A voice called from downstairs that jolted Nanette out of her dark, malevolent, train of thought.

"Upstairs." She replied in a raspy, unused, voice.

In truth, Nanette hadn't thought about the day her mother was shot in that much depth in a while. For so many years her life and her afterlife had been plagued by the memories of all the death she'd witnessed in her human years. In her first years as a vampire she murdered nearly double the people she'd seen murdered in her human years. She drained every Nazi she came in contact with of blood, and forced his comrades to watch while she did it, just for pure enjoyment and vengeance, before draining the others.

From 1945 to 1953 she became a monster that preyed on monsters, and the thing about it is that she didn't regret a single moment of it.

"Miss Silverman- I've brought you some provisions for the next few weeks. I'm afraid I wont be able to do this for at least a month or two. I've been called to the other side of the country to help an old friend and his family with a hunter problem." The man stated as he handed her two large brown bags full of items.

Nanette looked up at the man who she owed her life, or lack there of, to. The vampire who turned her: Eleazar. He found her when she'd finally collapsed and given up every inch of will power she had left. It was 1945, the leaders in Birkenau, most commonly known as Auschwitz II, had just ordered the rest of the Jews in the camp on a Death March to another Camp several miles away. Nanette had fallen, it was clear that she was going to die there, in the January snow, less than a mile outside of Birkenau Concentration Camp.

Instead she felt herself being lifted and fed warm, sweet, liquid. Before she knew what was happening she woke up with an unquenchable thirst for blood and vengeance.

"It's been Sixty-Six years, Eleazar, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nanette?" she regarded her creator jokingly. There were many things she could call Eleazar, but the most prominent title for this archaic vampire was 'nobleman.'

Eleazar was one of the first-ever-turned Vampires. He was turned by one of the Originals themselves. Nanette liked to joke that he was 'older than dirt,' which was a joke he didn't find quite as entertaining as Nanette had. Being one of the first vampires turned Eleazar had a specific relationship with the Original that turned him- a sire bond. Quite uncommon for Vampires but not unheard of. Eleazar was just thankful that he was gifted with a sire bond to the better of the Originals- Elijah.

"I will call you Miss Silverman, as I have since the day I met you." Eleazar rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. "I'm sure if I began to call you Nanette you would find it 'weird.' Just hearing it come out of my mouth makes me feel like cringing."

To this Nanette rolled her eyes back at him, "Thank you for your insult, Eleazar. So what is this about you going out of town to help a friend?"

"They are having a problem with a Vampire Hunter and although they more than likely do not require my assistance Elijah has asked that I come so they have another set of skilled hands if necessary. I would invite you to come along, my dear, however I fear you wouldn't want to get involved with the Original Family. They can be less than favorable at times."

"Even so, could they use another set of capable hands? I've spent to many years cooped up reliving my past. I feel I am in need of a semi-vacation." Nanette pushed. To be perfectly honest, she just didn't want to be left alone.

Nanette's memories of the war plagued her violently when she was alone. If she wasn't careful, she could end up on a rampage, blacked out, and ripping through the entire state, draining people of their blood. Her dark memories unlocked the part of her that she'd tried to keep under control for many years was cold, ruthless, and void of emotion, Nanette the Ripper.

Her emotions from what had happened during the war were so painful that once or twice over the years she actually shut them off. But it was the pain of what happened when they were shut off that forced her, now, to be sure that it never happened again. She became exactly what she hated the most; a vile and murderous monster. She _slaughtered_ innocent people for the pleasure behind it when her emotions were off. When they were back on, she starved herself of human blood, choosing to feed only of the blood of animals. It was disgusting, but necessary.

Nanette hated what she was. She hated her true nature, and she hated herself for becoming just like _them._

Eleazar knew this; which was why he'd never left her before. He felt responsible for her, since it was he who turned her in the first place. Had he have known that she would suffer a cruel fate as a vampire he would have only fed her his blood and left her to heal on her own. To live a life as a human.

"If you are sure I will call Elijah and ask him."

Nanette nodded earnestly, "I'm sure."

Eleazar left the room quickly to retrieve his phone, leaving Nanette to think about meeting Original Vampires. The father's to their race. She expected they would be like Eleazar, old-school. Since Eleazar was nearly nine hundred years old and the Originals were a thousand, she expected that they would be civilized, well-mannered, and elegant. Though, they weren't a forced to be reckoned with. She would have to tread carefully.

Nanette knew that Eleazar would more than likely be telling Elijah about her problem with being alone. That would be the only reason they would even think about allowing her to come 'help' them. Eleazar had told her stories of Elijah's kindness and virtue. She wondered if she could ever be as virtuous as, apparently, Elijah was.

_No_, her mind reminded her bitterly, _because you survived when so many others perished. You survived and you make a mockery of human life by brutally ending it, you're exactly like the monsters that murdered everyone you ever knew._

She shook her head and grabbed hold of it tightly, trying to banish the re-surfacing memory. But it was too late...

"Miss Silverman!" she heard Eleazar call.

She was spiraling, clutching her head in a vise like grip in an attempt to stop the onslaught of demoralizing memories that were invading her heightened mind. The images, the smells, the feelings, the pain, the hunger, all of it was coming back. She felt herself falling, rapidly, into the dark hole of her mind. Part of her wished to shut off the influx of emotions but the other part told her not to- that things got worse every time she did.

Eleazar knew what to do when this was happening. As he had done a hundred times, he moved so that he was at Nanette's side and pulled her hands down from her head, replacing them with his own. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she whimpered at the sudden influx of pain and memories and broke her neck with a sickening crunch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's short because it's an introduction to the character's struggles. My chapters are typically double this in length. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you didn't. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter; they help me improve as a writer. Thank you for reading chapter one! Just seeing the story get readers makes my day. -OG. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm glad that I got a positive response to chapter one. :) Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you made my day. Here is chapter two. Chapter Three should be out by this time next week.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Niklaus**

_"For me, every hour is grace. _

_And I feel gratitude in my heart each time I_

_can meet someone and look at his or her smile."_

**Ellie Wiesel**

_"For evil to flourish, it only requires good men to do nothing." _

**Simon Wiesenthal**

Nanette woke with a throbbing headache, she groaned and stretched as her hand collided with the roof of the car. She glanced to her left at Eleazar, who was focused fully on the road. The memories of the previous night flooded her and she groaned again, burying her head in her hands recalling that she'd almost lost it and Eleazar had to break her neck just to stop it.

"You shouldn't have to deal with me Eleazar." she stated simply, turning her head to look out the window as Eleazar weaved in and out of the night traffic.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't, but you do anyways. You're a good man, Eleazar."

"I am a vampire- not a man." He retorted in a voice that Nanette had learned to regard as his 'drop the subject' voice.

She did just that and leaned back into her seat, getting comfortable. Road trips with Eleazar weren't what one would call 'fun.' He was stiff and didn't like music. He loved silence and focused on the road. Typically Nanette would bring a book or two to read during their trips together, knowing that there would be no other source of entertainment during whatever long journey they had ahead of them.

"Where are we?" Nanette's curiosity got the best of her.

"Missouri, we still have a long ways to go before we reach Virginia. I packed your desirable items, the rest can be replaced once we get there."

By her desirable items he meant her journal from the 1940s. The lengths she'd had to go through to keep it were extreme, she'd risked her life on several occasions in front of Nazi SS officers to get it back after she'd reached Auschwitz II. She'd subjected herself to torture and succumbed to the vileness of depraved males for it. The journal was how she documented the events that took place to her and her family specifically during the war. It was her mission that even in her vampire years it was always safe with her, just like it had been all those years ago.

It was her most prized possession.

She'd always thanked herself for being so descriptive whilst she wrote every entry, it was the only thing that was able to give her her memories of her family anymore, and it was the only thing that brought her emotions back to her when she went on a Ripper binge.

Her family, what would they think of her now? Austra would be ashamed, little Bartok horrified, her parents-

"Stop, Miss Silverman." Eleazar stated, noticing the shift in Nanette's demeanor.

Nanette stopped instantly, instead forcing her mind to think about whether or not the Originals would welcome her at all. They were vampire royalty, to communicate with one would be a great honor, or so she thought. Eleazar had always told her that they weren't a very functional family and that they were less than favorable. They didn't get a long with many but were feared by all.

Elijah was the eldest and the originator of Eleazar and Nanette's line. He was said to be virtuous and astute, he lived by a code of honor that he had long before he was turned into a vampire. Eleazar had many kind words to say about Elijah and his positive regard for human life. Though Elijah still had his ways of getting what he wanted. He could bend the terms of any deal to his will, and he did so often. He killed when it suited him, Elijah nearly _always_ got his way. Eleazar had a difficult relationship with Elijah- he was bound to him through a sire bond. When they met they were instant friends, but Eleazar was gravely ill. Eleazar, not knowing Elijah was a vampire, trusted him with the life of his family by asking him to marry his younger sister, Jezebel. Made him give his word that they would remain protected after he died. Elijah turned Eleazar instead, giving him his life. For this Eleazar was eternally grateful, which is why the sire bond came to be. It made it impossible to go against anything Elijah told him to do and Elijah had taken advantage of that many times.

Finn was the second eldest, he'd been neutralized for centuries for wishing to end the vampire race. Eleazar didn't know much about him, they'd only met once before Niklaus took care of him, he said that Finn was the most humane of all of them. Apparently Finn had always hated being a vampire.

Then there was Niklaus- the hybrid. Eleazar spoke carefully of Niklaus. He said that Klaus was not trust worthy nor was he virtuous. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted- he took it, killed for it, and tortured when it seemed fit or fun. Niklaus took pride in the Vampire curse, he enjoyed slaughtering humans and often made friends with Rippers. He is impulsive and reckless, Eleazar warned Nanette if she'd ever meet the Originals that Niklaus was the one that she needed to stay away from at all cost. The minute he finds out of her Ripper side she would be his new play thing.

That was enough to keep Nanette from ever wanting to meet the Original Hybrid. He resembled true horrors in her life that she wished not to relive.

Kol was the youngest 'living' son of Mikael. Eleazar had described him as cocky, extroverted, charming, daring and outspoken. He was another son she'd been told to stay away from, because when Kol sets his mind on something he _has _to have it or see to it that it is destroyed. From centuries of living with this family Eleazar says that Kol is the most dangerous because he is completely spontaneous, he will do what he wants and when he wants to, it is impossible to target what he would do next and that made him almost as bad as Niklaus.

Then there was the youngest, Rebekah. Eleazar hadn't told her much about the only daughter, except that she was rather spoiled but deeply burdened by insecurities. When Nanette asked why he didn't elaborate on Rebekah like he had the sons Eleazar brushed it off as a forbidden topic.

In short, no one in that family was to be trusted, and the idea of the Original family made her increasingly nervous as they drew closer to Virginia.

"There is deer blood in the glove box, Miss Silverman."

Nanette looked up at Eleazar, it was a common occurrence that when he snapped her neck he'd hunt for her to have something when she woke. He never let her go hungry- even when she wanted to starve. It was kind of him to take care of her for all these years. If it hadn't been for Eleazar _always_ remaining by her side she wouldn't have survived life as a vampire, she would have sought the sun. Though, Nanette never understood why he remained with her. He wouldn't allow the subject to go into detail before he forced her to forget about it.

But the question still lingered in her mind. _Why?_

"Thank you." She responded, opening the glove department and taking the bottle of blood out to drink.

"It will be morning soon, would you like to stop for a hotel or keep driving though? If we drive through we should make it by the time the sun sets tonight." Eleazar stated.

"I will move to the back seat when the sun rises and we can drive through." Nanette nodded.

Eleazar was one of the few vampires in the world who had been given a daylight right. Luckily for him he could actually walk around during the day and feel the sun on his skin, watch the day, and live like a human would, unlike the rest of the vampire world. Nanette envied his ring and wished to have one- the only way to do so would be to ask a witch and most of them weren't compliant to a vampires wishes.

Eleazar could have asked Elijah to have one made for Nanette, but he feared that if she had a daylight ring that would be one more inconvenience for him if she went on a Ripper rampage. His feelings towards Nanette were of responsibility and adoration. He loved Nanette like he would a sister and realized that it was his fault she'd become what she was. He should have eased her pain and simply let her die that January morning, but he wouldn't. He'd made the decision to turn her, he couldn't see her die. She, who reminded him of his long since deceased sister Jezebel.

In the 1940's Elijah and Eleazar had decided they would do what they could to help defend the Jewish from the monstrosity that was the Nazi regime. They slaughtered many Nazi men and continued to save many Jews from the cruelties that were being forced onto them. Elijah and Eleazar had split up, Elijah to North Germany and Eleazar to South. That was when he found Nanette curled up in the snow, dying. Her face looked so much like Jezebel he couldn't allow her to suffer any longer. His cold dead heart was suddenly filled with a warmth and passion that he'd thought to have been gone for centuries.

And seeing this woman in nothing but thin rags, sickly and dying, bones protruding from starvation filled him a rage he'd never felt before.

"Eleazar?" Nanette asked, she'd just moved to the back seat where the sun couldn't hit her through the darkened glass.

"Yes Miss Silverman?"

"Should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"Living around the Originals. Should I be worried about _her_." She asked quietly, so quietly no human could have possibly heard the question.

Eleazar didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

xxx

Several hours later the sun had finally set and Nanette had taken her place back at the front of the car. They were finally entering Mystic Falls, Virginia. Nanette silently told herself that the next time they make a cross country trip she was insisting they either run or take a plane, the car was just entirely to dreary, even if it was a Lincoln. Eleazar pulled the car up an rather long driveway until they were upon an extravagantly built mansion. Nanette gawked in awe of how beautiful it was.

"This is Niklaus' Mansion- the others come and go as they please. Elijah told me Rebekah and Niklaus had a bit of a falling out, Rebekah is not living here for now." Eleazar informed Nanette before opening the door to exit the vehicle. Nanette did the same, quietly wondering what Rebekah and Niklaus fought over.

Eleazar held his arm out to Nanette, which she took gingerly, and led her up the stairs to knock on the door of the enormous mansion. Nanette was suddenly grateful she didn't have a beating heart, because it would've picked up a few extra beats with how nervous she was to meet even one Original. The door opened slowly to reveal a rather tall man with short brown hair. The man wore a suit and no expression on his face. Nanette wondered if this was Elijah, her suspicions confirmed when the two embraced like brothers.

"It's good to see you, Eleazar."

"Good to see you too, Elijah, this is Nanette Silverman." Eleazar responded, stepping back and motioning to Nanette who had sort of shrunk away at the sight of Elijah. "Miss Silverman this is Elijah."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Elijah, I've heard so much about you." Nanette tried her best to give him a genuine smile as she reached her hand out for Elijah to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand, Elijah took it and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Silverman, Eleazar speaks rather fondly of you. Please, come in. I will send someone out to get your things and have them brought to your rooms."

Elijah ushered the pair inside, once past the foyer he called out to the only other vampire currently residing in the estate, "Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

In an instant there was another presence. For the second time that night, Nanette was grateful that her heart didn't beat.

The precense that Niklaus had was overwhelming. She didn't know if it was his stunning features or his reputation that frightened her. All she knew was that she wanted to know more. This man; he was absolutely beautiful. She'd seen many handsome men in her long life, but never one that stood out to her this much.

And this was Niklaus, the hybrid. The dangerous one.

Nanette shook all thoughts of how handsome he was when she remembered all the horrific stories she'd been told.

"Eleazar! Good to see you mate. How was California?" A Welsh accent infiltrated the air.

"Warm, how does it feel to have the curse lifted?" Eleazar replied with an enthusiasm that Nanette had never heard before.

"Liberating! There are not many words to describe it. Who might this be?" Klaus asked, sauntering over towards Nanette, an unreadable expression on his face.

"This is Nanette Silverman, a friend of Eleazar's." Elijah introduced.

Klaus regarded Nanette as he would any other female vampire. He held out his hand, which she carefully placed hers in, afraid to offend the hybrid, and held it to his lips much like Elijah had and kissed her knuckles tenderly. This time, unlike with Elijah, a wave of shock ran through her body that she hoped wasn't at all obvious and he withdrew from her. "Nice to meet you love."

_He's evil, like Hitler, he's evil._ Nanette reminded herself repeatedly.

"Pleasure, Niklaus."

"Please, call me Klaus." Klaus smirked at her before turning to Eleazar, "So, Eleazar, you've come to help us with our little hunter problem, have you?"

Eleazar nodded stiffly, clearly shook by the exchange between Klaus and Nanette. Eleazar had tried his best for nearly seventy years to ensure that Nanette would be safe from Klaus and his wicked Ripper tendencies, and now he'd brought her to him. He was feeding the lamb to the wolf, quite literally. Even though Elijah promised he would do everything in his power to keep Klaus from wrenching his claws into Nanette at first sign of her Ripper side, even he couldn't guarantee that Nanette was safe.

"Well you've come at a rather unfortunate time, you see, we've just discovered that the hunter taking residence here happens to be one of the five."

Eleazar knew exactly what that meant and his eyes shifted around the room, causing something within Nanette to feel as though them coming her may have been a grave mistake- but she didn't know for sure. All she knew what that Eleazar was now quite uncomfortable, and it worried her.

* * *

**A/N:** So... how was it? Thank you for reading and I hope you let me know your thoughts, nothing means more to me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **An enormous hug and thank you to all of those who reviewed chapter two! I love you guys! I have brought Elijah in, regardless of the fact that he's not in the show at the moment.

IMPORTANT: Also, I want to say that I am a big Klaroline shipper- I'm not going to leave that out I swear, I want Klaus and Caroline interaction. This story is very open to being a Kol/OC rather than Klaus. I just haven't decided who Nanette would be better with at this point. (Though I am leaning more towards Kol.. since he wasn't around during the WWII era it would be easier for her to connect with him, since 'The Holocaust' would mean nothing to him. It would be very beneficial for both of their characters, in my opinion. I'm very pro Kol for this fic- but I'd like to hear your ideas on the matter!)

Here is chapter three, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Relocation **

The silence that had filled the room was deafening, one look at Eleazar's face and Nanette knew he was calculating how to respond to the hybrid's revelation. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the question 'Who are the five?' and why were they so important? They must have done something to make the Originals talk of them. After what seemed like minutes had gone by Eleazar finally spoke.

"So have you captured him yet?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Of course." There was an impossible to miss mischievous look in his eyes as Klaus replied, "I was in the middle of interrogation when Elijah called for me. He wont talk- it's a shame really that I must continue to torture him for the information I'm in need of."

Nanette thought silently that whatever information that merited torture wasn't information that needed to be given, she silently applauded the member of 'the five' for keeping quite and enduring it. She felt a swell of agony for the man. Now that she focused she could hear his quivering breath and faint heart beat. It broke her heart that she couldn't rush in and help him. If she did, she would certainly be dead.

"Miss Silverman if you will come with me I will lead you to your room," Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, his arm out for her to take.

She had to admit- she quite liked Elijah. With one glance at Eleazar she realized it was okay, that he was going to go with Klaus, so she took hold of Elijah's arm and allowed him to escort her to her new room whilst Eleazar and Klaus took off to speak to the hunter. The walk was anything but silent, much to Nanette's liking. Silence lead to thoughts, thoughts led to the ripper within.

"I must inquire- How long have you known our Eleazar, he kept you quite a secret until only a few years ago." Elijah prodded, knowing only that Eleazar had stayed by this woman's side, and that he wished to keep her protected from Klaus due to her tendencies to become a Ripper when all control was lost.

"I've known Eleazar since 1943, he turned me when he found me dying in the snow one morning." She answered honestly, despite her entire body screaming at her to to tell him as little as possible.

"Your accent is quite prominent- I should have known you were a survivor by the time frame in which Eleazar disappeared."

Nanette paled and pointed out the obvious, "Technically I'm not a survivor, I did end up dying."

"And yet you stand here beside me breathing, despite your dead heart. Tell me, how do you feel living in America?"

Memories of her mother's promise of their life in America flooded in as Nanette attempted to piece together some form of reply. In truth she _hated_ living in America. It was nothing against America in general- it was the simple fact that a life had been promised to her here, a life with her family after all the horrific tragedies had finally ended, the tyranny subdued, the-

"It seems that I have upset you, my apologies Miss Silverman." Elijah interrupted her thoughts as he withdrew from her to open a door, allowing her through.

"It's alright, Elijah, just bad memories is all. Under different circumstances I'm sure I would have quite enjoyed this country." She tried her best to give him a convincing smile, something told her it wasn't as convincing as she'd hoped.

His eyes cast around the room, scanning with trained eyes for the light switch, even though with their vampire sight they didn't need it. Once he found it he flipped it and illuminated the room. Nanette admired the abundance of tasteful coloring as she took a few steps around. She glanced at the bed- her journal lay there as if it were waiting for her to immerse herself in her human life once more, as she did nearly every night for the past sixty- six years.

The room itself was inviting- fit for a princess! She didn't deserve such lavish things, but decided it best to simply indulge for the time being. They wouldn't be vising the Originals forever, and when it was over with they would go back to their apartment in California. Or perhaps she could convince Eleazar to take a trip to Europe.

"I hope you find your room accommodating." Elijah stated, now watching her and she slowly admired the room. His lips twitched slightly upward at the awed expression on her face.

"It's beautiful- I don't deserve such lavish things. Thank you."

"You will find all of your things put away in the closets, if there is nothing I can get for you tonight then I shall leave you to rest- it is nearly dawn." Elijah stated, coming closer and taking her hand, kissing her knuckles once more before disappearing and closing the door quietly behind him.

Nanette couldn't help but allow her thoughts to wander back to the Hybrid as she became acquainted with her new room. How would a conversation with him had gone? As far as it had previously been explained to her she knew that Klaus was nothing like Elijah in personality, but then what was he like? Had anyone truly tried to get to know him before?

She shook her head and cursed violently, she shouldn't have thoughts of him. He was evil- torturing answers of 'The Five' out of someone downstairs at this very moment.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

Instead of considering it further she launched herself on the plush bed with a huff, grabbing her journal as she went and opening it to a random page.

**April 27th, 1942**

_To live is simple cruelty these days, I take it one step at a time and haven't faltered. Austra stares at me in wonder when I walk down the streets of the ghetto- keeping my gaze a head as we pass lifeless bodies of old friends. I act as though it doesn't bother me, for her sake. Inside I crumble in agony as I see my friends, previous memories of them at a better time plague me with each lifeless face I see as we pass. Even though I try my best not to see I still do. I see everything and it literally frightens me that the next face I might see would be one from my family._

_Bartok is still so young, my baby brother suffers so- he should be able to have the childhood that Austra and I had. He should be allowed out in the street to play ball with the neighbor boys, he should get to go to school and learn the arts and arithmetic. Those were luxuries that Austra and I had taken for granted before all this began, now we talk at night about how trivial the matter had been. How insignificant the 'torture' we complained of when speaking of the atrocities of arithmetic and our teacher. Bartok is only eleven, and he has yet to attend school because of this tyranny of the Nazi regime._

_Mother speaks of a greater place, speaks of America. She says that when it's over we will go there- Austra can pursue her obsession with acting, Bartok could finally go to school, and I could be free to study further and become what my sister greatly detests- a teacher. At times I lose myself in a fantasy world- a world where none of this is happening to us. Where we are free to be as we choose without the vulgarity of the world getting in our way. Where our family would be whole again. _

_This is a folly. Our family would never be whole again._

_Mother says that Father will be returned to us again, I know her faith is misplaced. Even Bartok suspects that the soldiers that took father had no intentions of returning him. Especially considering he broke one soldiers arm, that kind of sin merited death these days._

_I shudder to think what has become of him. It's senseless, mother's obsession with giving us hope- but it is what has been driving us through our time here in the Ghetto- it's what allows me to walk with my head held high. It's the only thing keeping us sane when we're so hungry we can barely walk, when we're so tired we can't even sleep, and when we're so afraid we are paralyzed. They can take everything from us, they can take our very lives, but they can never take our hope. Not as long as we carry on._

Nanette closed the journal and sat against the head board, bringing her knees up to her chin. Silently she began to think of the loss of her entire family, overcome with feelings once more as she teetered on the edge.

Klaus, Elijah, and Eleazar sat in the study enjoying several glasses of bourbon, completely unaware of what was happening in the room above them. They sat enjoying each others company for the first time in what seemed like a couple hundred years. It wasn't often that the three of them were together, usually it was Elijah and Eleazar- Klaus always excluded.

"You mentioned that the Hunter let it slip there was a local boy that can see the tattoo, if I'm not mistaken, why not have him come and describe it to us." Elijah spoke his thoughts.

"Excellent idea brother- never would have crossed my mind." Klaus responded sarcastically at his brother, "My hybrids are already in the process of obtaining him as we speak. Luckily for us the boy in question happens to be my doppelgangers brother. Shouldn't take much convincing to get him to do what I ask, I hear he's quite the artist."

Elijah's face flashed from expressionless to protective in an instant. Eleazar knew exactly why but choose to remain silent, as he usually did during Klaus and Elijah banter. He found it was easier then getting in the middle of it. "No harm will come to Jeremy Gilbert, brother."

Klaus grinned raising his arms as if offering a hug, "Of course not, Elijah, why would I harm the one person that can do what I need to be done?"

"You don't exactly have a history of doing exactly what you say, Niklaus, no harm will come to the Gilbert boy in this." Elijah's voice had become dangerously low, challenging Klaus to say otherwise.

Klaus stood, sipping his bourbon, and with a condescending smirk stated, "Of course, brother. Now, where has the lovely Nanette gone off to, I had expected her back downstairs with us by now."

Eleazar attempted not to visibly tense at this statement. He had hoped that Klaus would not take the slightest of interest in Nanette, he'd been told by Elijah that Klaus had been setting his sights on a local vampire. He knew that if Klaus took an interest in Nanette it wouldn't be long before he found out about her Ripper side- and he would take advantage of her in a heartbeat.

"She hasn't a daylight ring, so she's retired to her room for the day." Elijah answered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair, Eleazar noted that even Elijah didn't like Klaus inquiring on Nanette.

This time, Eleazar was the one targeted by Klaus' intimidating gaze. "And why hasn't she been given a ring, since she is a friend of yours she is a friend of ours, friends of ours are always accommodated."

Eleazar couldn't answer truthfully without exposing Nanette's ripper side- so instead he chose to lie to Klaus, knowing full well what would happen if he was found out. "She never asked for one. She accepted being a creature of the night, never once complaining about it." This was only partly a lie. She had asked for one once, though she'd always accepted being what she was without complaint.

Her capability to be what she was without complaint was another trait she had that she shared with his sister, another reason to make him protect her with all costs.

"That simply wont do. We will require her to be available during the day for what we need to do. She will have one by the end of this day." Klaus stated, it was not up for discussion, "Now, if you will excuse me I have a hunter to torture." Downing the rest of his drink Klaus flashed from the room, leaving a stunned Eleazar and Elijah sitting in the study.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read, you're amazing! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A big hug and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all! Follow me on Tumblr if you have one. IAMiniquity. :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rebekah.**

Nanette woke to darkness. Though she could still see everything as if it were daytime, it still pained her to know that she couldn't see these things during the day. She missed the sun. She'd been accustomed to the dark since her family was first forced into Kraków. She slowly stretched and got out of bed, instantly thinking about taking a warm refreshing shower. She walked over to the door that held the bathroom to do just that. When she was done with her shower she looked at the clock over by the bed, it was seven at night. She smiled and dressed, ready to face the night.

She bounded down the stairs, she hadn't gotten an official tour of the mansion but she knew that Eleazar didn't sleep often, which meant the Mikaelson's probably didn't sleep often either, so she would probably be receiving that tour soon. In the meantime, she needed to go outside and find herself something to drink...

"Looking for something love?"

The Hybrid grinned when she jumped then answered quietly, "Not particularly, I don't know my way around."

"Well we shall have to remedy that," Klaus offered his arm much like Elijah had, she took it and let him lead her.

The mansion was enormous. It seemed to Nanette like they'd walked down many hallways and he introduced her to several rooms even more eloquently decorated than her room was.

"Do you have an interior decorator or was this all you?" Nanette joked as he led her into the kitchen.

"This was all me sweetheart," he grinned, pulling a bag of blood out of the freezer.

_Human Blood. _Nanette thought as he pored it into two glasses. She had two options- out herself for what she really was and pray that he wouldn't use it against her, or take the blood and pray that she didn't have a hankering for more. Either way, she would have to pray. He stretched his hand out to hand her the glass, making a split decision she took it and prayed that it wouldn't trigger the blood lust.

"I've been waiting for you to join us, Nanette, I've got something for you that I'm sure you'll be quite pleased to have." Klaus was smiling, Nanette didn't know whether to be frightened or excited. As Eleazar had said several times, Klaus was spontaneous and that made him unpredictable.

"What would that be?" She asked, choosing to act nonchalant just in case.

Klaus pulled something small out of his pocket and grasped it in two fingers as he held it out for her to take. Nanette looked at it for a moment, it was a small silver Lapis Lazuli ring. Her eyes lit up and she gentle took it out of Klaus' fingers, observing it closer.

"Thank you so much!" Nanette sprung up and hugged the Hybrid without thinking.

Klaus hadn't received a hug from anyone outside of his family in centuries. Sure he'd bedded women on several occasions but the true friendly intimacy that a hug radiated with he hadn't felt in quite a long time- actually since when he was human. Klaus had never truly been thanked for anything before, and this mad him feel- if only for a split second, as though he were human again. As though he'd done something for someone that was worth being thanked for.

It made him tense up when he realized that this feeling made him vulnerable, almost instantly after he'd tensed she withdrew, apologizing for her forwardness.

"I'm sorry, it's just... thank you."

Klaus was fighting to find the words to say to this young vampire. Did he reprimand her for her forwardness even though it was comforting? Did he ignore it? What should he do? After a moment he replied.

"It's perfectly fine love, and you're welcome. All I ask is you have loyalty to me and my family as Eleazar has." Klaus replied nonchalantly, holding his hands behind his back and straightening up.

_'That's probably going to come back and bite me in the ass.' _Nanette thought to herself, noticing Klaus was looking for a reply she slid the ring on her middle finger and offered a small smile. "You're the Originals- loyalty should be a given."

"Well it doesn't always work that way anymore sweetheart." Klaus stated, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

Once she alone once more she poured the remaining blood down the sink. She was getting better at control, she'd almost lost it last night after re reading that journal entry but she was able to clam herself down enough to be able to fall asleep instead losing herself. Now she drank a few sips of human blood without losing herself to her thoughts though something told her it was because Klaus had provided her with a distraction so she wouldn't be focused on how alluring the taste and smell of the human blood was.

She tried to consul herself by mentally reminding that the blood had come from a blood bank and not straight from the vein- it wasn't stolen from a person it was willingly given as donation. Perhaps not for the cause of vampire hunger but it was still willingly donated. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed down the memories that were scratching at the surface. Pushed down the self loathing.

Just as she'd pulled herself back to reality Eleazar waltzed into the kitchen.

"I see he's already given you your gift." Eleazar nodded toward the ring as he sat across from her, handing her a water bottle full of animal blood.

_'Thank God for Eleazar,' _Nanette thought as she opened the bottle and swallowed it's contents in a matter of seconds before answering her creator. "Yes, he was very kind about it."

"And was was his condition?" Eleazar raised an eyebrow, knowing that any condition of Klaus' came with a price.

"He asked that I remain loyal to him and his family as you have."

Eleazar mentally cursed. He knew that Klaus would take advantage of that just as easily as he would take advantage of Nanette the Ripper. But what did he have planned for Nanette now? He wouldn't have simply given her the ring and made that condition for future endeavors, would he? Eleazar was deep in thought, so deep that when Nanette waved her hand in front of his face he didn't flinch, let alone acknowledge it.

"Eleazar!" Nanette called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Silverman?"

"I promise that I'm fine." She was aware that she was in a house full of archaic vampires, and that they could be over heard from across the vast space if Klaus or Elijah chose to listen, so she was careful with her words, made sure that there was barely a meaning behind them so that only Eleazar, or Elijah, since he'd been told, could decipher them.

Eleazar just nodded, knowing that she was keeping her words brief. It was good, because Klaus was only a few rooms down with another vampire, the hunter, and the boy he'd brought to draw the mark on the hunters skin. Klaus could easily listen and hear exactly what they were talking about at any given moment. Eleazar applauded himself for teaching Nanette about the Originals and how to handle living with them. He'd known that at some point Elijah would call for him and he wouldn't be able to leave Nanette behind.

Eleazar motioned to his mouth, signaling for her to keep quiet. He pulled out what looked like a bracelet and held it out to her. She took it and brought it up to her face. The smell of it was ghastly, she looked at him questioningly as he handed her his phone.

_This is an anklet, put it on. _

_It has vervain under the diamonds,_

_wear it so that Klaus can't compel you._

Nanette raised her eyebrows before bringing her leg up to her chest and lifting her jeans to put the anklet on. She typed back on his phone.

_And what's to stop him from_

_figuring it out and ripping it _

_off my ankle?_

Eleazar rolled his eyes and handed the phone back.

_Nothing._

xxx

Klaus was annoyed. The hunter's tattoo wasn't even completed, Jeremy Gilbert had done an excellent job in drawing what he could but it was not enough. This hunter would have to remain in his custody until the tattoo was complete.

On the bright side, Stefan had consigned to working with him. He was currently attempting to get Rebekah to co-operate as he stood there, waiting. It was nearly dinner now, Stefan was going to convince her to come over for dinner. Perhaps once she saw that her precious Eleazar was in town she would re consider her hateful comments towards him. She was, after all, married to the man.

For a moment Klaus thought of Nanette and her relationship with Eleazar. It was quite stunning, the resemblance between her and Jezebel. It was obvious that Eleazar knew that and it was the reason he'd turned her and kept her around. She reminded him of his precious baby sister, that was something Klaus could understand. No one could ever replace your sister, but it looked to him that Eleazar had found someone capable of filling the void.

There was no telling how Rebekah would react to Eleazar's companion. She was quite territorial in regards to her husband. To find out he'd spent nearly the whole time she'd been sitting in a coffin with another woman? That was bound to stir jealousy in his sister. He would have to sit back and allow that to play out for his own entertainment. He was sure Rebekah would be itching to tare the young vampires heart out- he would stop her before that.

Finally, Eleazar and Nanette entered the dining room. Now they were waiting on Stefan and Rebekah. Elijah was already waiting at the door for them.

"So is this an apology dinner for Rebekah or a 'I need information out of my sister so I'm going to make a half assed attempt at reconciling our differences?'" Eleazar asked as they approached Klaus.

Klaus offered a smirk at the snide comment, "Both."

Rebekah walked in then, Stefan in tow, she strode across the room and took a seat at the front of the table in a huff, folding her arms across her chest before she acknowledged anyone in the room. When she did, it wasn't her brothers, nor Eleazar. Though she had missed him she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him knowing that, considering the fight they had nearly a century ago.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked, looking at the quiet brunette next to _her_ Eleazar. She took note that the girl looked like Jezebel.

"This is Nanette Silverman, Nanette this is our sister Rebekah. Next to her is Stefan Salvatore, he's helping Niklaus with this whole hunter ordeal." Elijah introduced.

Nanette stepped forward and boldly offered her hand to the blonde, Rebekah rolled her eyes at it and turned to look expectantly at Eleazar. Nanette shrugged it off and offered her extended had to Stefan instead, which he kindly took with a lazy smile as if to say 'Nice to meet you, hope you're doing fine with all this original drama.'

"And I'm assuming she's a friend of yours?" Her tone was condescending and harsh.

Eleazar simply nodded, attempting to keep his reasons hushed.

With Rebekah a simple nod as explanation was never enough.

"So I get put in a box for ninety years and you just run off with a new vampire?" Rebekah's rage was obviously teetering on edge. Eleazar knew one wrong move would have Nanette's heart ripped out.

"No Rebekah, in the 1940s there was a war, Elijah and I went to fight in it and Miss Silverman was one of the victims of the brutality. I turned her to save her life." Eleazar explained the bare minimum, knowing that Rebekah would spin the story to her liking regardless of how wrong she was.

"There's always a war, and there's always dying victims. It's never made a difference before." Rebekah rolled her eyes. Instead of continuing she crossed her arms over her chest and set her glare on her brother.

"Rebekah love eat your veggies." Klaus pointed, sitting up a bit in his chair.

"I'm not eating until you apologize."

"For which indiscretion, there have been so many!" He gave her a sarcastic facial expression.

"You broke my neck."

"You threw away Elena's blood so I couldn't make any more hybrids."

"Because you took me for granted!" Rebekah exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"That's what big brothers do sweetheart!"

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan stated, staring down at the table with a sour expression on his face.

Nanette discreetly covered her mouth as he said it, she'd nearly laughed and that probably wouldn't have been the best idea at this point. Eleazar and Elijah said nothing at this point, knowing that it was best to allow Klaus and Rebekah their banter.

"Alright, fine!" Klaus said, raising his arms up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I often forget how delicate you are, forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration."

Stefan moved forward to look at Klaus, deciding to interrupt their conversation. "Okay good, now why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?"

Klaus launched into a story of Rebekah's former lover, Alexander, Nanette was intrigued and hung onto his words. Chancing a look at Eleazar she noticed that he was rather uncomfortable. She wondered of the nature of Eleazar and Rebekah's relationship briefly, considering he'd never told her much about the Original sister, and the fact that she'd gotten quite defensive towards Eleazar about his relationship with Nanette.

She thought that she would have to touch on the subject later.

A hybrid walked in with a boy, he seemed to Nanette to look like he was barely seventeen _if that. _Nanette was instantly on high alert. If Klaus had plans to torture this boy like he was the hunter Nanette would probably end up dead. She couldn't sit there and let someone torture a kid, she wouldn't. She was preparing to do something, anything, when both Klaus and Stefan raced towards the boy, Klaus cutting Stefan off before he could reach him.

"I wouldn't," Klaus said, "lucky for us young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist."

No one said anything.

Nanette couldn't help but fear that this was just the start of a very rough road they had ahead of them as Klaus escorted Stefan and the boy, Jeremy, into the next room. Rebekah scoffed and threw her napkin onto the table before addressing Elijah. "Well this was quite boring and a waste of my time."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry darlings but I have to cut it off here. Please let me know what you think. :) I'll introduce Kol within the next few chapters.


End file.
